What type of Fanfiction did we throw ourselves into?
by B-b-b-bee
Summary: Three friends are thrown into the Feudal era, five years after the final act. A new type of Demon clan has come to Japan to rule from the Western Mainland. They call themselves "Dream Catcher Demon Clan". Can the friends actually prove to be useful to the group, or will they cause more harm? Rated M because of future sexual content.


Hello all; My name is Kate, and this is my InuYasha Fanfiction. No, I don't own the characters, except for Kayah, Dean, and Claudia.

Please read and review.

And message me on here if you'd like to be a beta reader; because if a few people like this I'll write a few more chapters. Yes, this is a bit vague of a start, but I wanted to introduce the characters who weren't in the anime.

So yeah.

:)

* * *

The phone rang, interrupting whatever dream I was having. Groaning, I rolled over in the hotel bed and glare at the phone, the wake up call from the hotel lobby desk. "Got it." Dean grumbles as he pulls himself out of the fort of sheets and pillows he's managed to make himself over the night. I turn to Claudia, her light brown hair wildly spread everywhere as she groans loudly and covers her face. I pull myself from the bed and notice that I've stolen the sheet from Claudia. Opps. I think to myself as I walk to the coffee maker on the desk across from our bed. I look up at Dean, whose rubbing his eyes and looking at the bathroom with a glare I can't place. Knowing him, he's trying to convince himself to walk there. I giggle at the thought getting a glare from the tired man. "Shhh" he says in an attempt to silence me with his hand. I giggle more loudly and the cycle continues until I am laughing quite loudly and suddenly feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Dean and I both pause to see something that shouldn't have made the trip to Japan: Claudia's dog's fire engine red konk.

"You brought the evil thing?" I hiss, feeling almost betrayed that she'd bring the object that most of the bruises on my body are from. It was a punishment tool, if we annoyed Claudia or if we behaved badly, we'd get a swift, and unforgiving, whack from the dog toy. Claudia nodded triumphantly, knowing us, it be a painful trip. "Well, if Dean would hurry up, we can all get to the bathroom and get ready for our first day in Japan!" I exclaim as I throw my fist into the air, everyone cheers and our day gets on its way.

As I wait for Claudia to finish getting washed and dress so that I may do the same I pack our back packs for the day. In Dean's I place each of us an extra outfit and a sweater. When he gives me a dirty look I simply reply "Claudia and I are klutzy, you on the other hand are getting extra clothes because you'll feel left out." He sticks his tongue out at me, and we laugh. In Claudia's bag I pack our lunch, and snacks, and supper, and probably enough food to last us three days, but I wasn't sure what to expect for our first day on our free trip to Japan. Finally in my backpack I place medical supplies, all of our books (getting some protest from Dean when I take it from his hands), and a map. Satisfied with the job I've done I grab my sundress from my suitcase and walk to the bathroom.

Claudia is applying her make up when I walk in which gives me time to look at her. She's wearing a red Japanese shirt that she got when we won the trip. It fits her and all the right places, and the red brings out the auburn highlights in her hair. Then I noticed the jade necklace she got from our friend Terra. It was gold with what seemed a hundred different jade pieces all different sizes. It was about the size She's also in jean shorts, a good comfy choice because there is nothing more comfortable in this world than jeans, a pair of comfy flats on her feet. I turn around and grab my tights from my suitcase, now I too will be more comfortable. I shoo her out so that I can have a shower and feel much more comfortable when my hair is up into a safe, high ponytail. I throw on some blush and black eye liner so that I feel less like an ugly girl and more like me. I grab our makeup and threw it into Dean's bag, he gives me a glare as I grab the hotel key and we all grab our bags.

The breakfast bar in the main lobby was HUGE compared to any other hotel I've been too. I look at Dean as he stares at all the food. "Eat whatever you want. Just make sure there's some for us." We laugh and Dean walks off to the bar, his dark brown eyes dancing with delight. I look at Claudia, she's switched out off her glasses, while I have decided to stay with mine, and switch to contacts.

We made a game plan at breakfast, head downtown for some shopping, meet at the park on Hiro drive and then walk around the non-tourist area, finally finding our way to the jewel of our trip, the Higurashi shrine. The irony that we found the shrine from InuYasha anime, a show that all three of us had watched all the way through. We each put on our back packs on and I ran out of the hotel hearing "KAYAH!" I stopped, turned, and gave them a large smile, I was too excited to simply spend too much time waiting.

We took our time with shopping, I bought another sun dress and Claudia bought a pair of jean shorts. Poor Dean just waited patiently for us to finish, ever so often checking out a girl who'd walk by. After our highly unhealthy lunch at Mac Donald's we walked to the park to sit and have a break. Claudia and I ran to the play structure and we happily started to climb on it. Claudia stood up on the hood of the slide and balanced herself so that she was standing with little effort. "C, I love how you have the most awesome balance." She gave me a big smile as Dean ran up the slide, slapping Claudia's butt on his way up. Claudia squealed and we all laughed. It was something that we always did, slapping each other's butts, whacking each other when we do something wrong or stupid.

After a half an hour of resting we started to head out to the shrine. When we arrived the stairs looked like the anime. It seemed like there was a hundred so we took our time going up. When we finally arrived we were greeted by a teenage boy a few years younger than we were. "Hello. Welcome to the Higorashi shrine. I'm Sota." He bowed and we bowed as well, to be polite. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Do you have a bone eater's well?" Dean asked. We glared at him, and I felt Claudia dig into my bag, muttering something about getting the konk. I giggled until I heard Sota say something that took us all by surprised.

"Yes. We do, it's this way." We all looked at him with blank glares, and silently followed our way to the back of the shrine. It looked like an old shack, with paint peeling on the outside, the wood cracking under our feet.

"Wow. Vintage." I say and we all laugh. Sota unlocked the padlock on the door and let us all in.

"Ever since Gramps passed away kids keep trying to break in. I decided to lock it up. I take care of our shrine on the weekends and after school." Sota said as he slipped the lock into the pocket of his khaki pants. Claudia grabbed my hand out of sheer excitement and dragged me down the stairs.

"Woah." I heard Dean say as he came down the rickety old staircase. Claudia leaned in and saw nothing but dirt as I turned to say something to Sota. The next few moments happened in a blur, I wasn't even aware of it at first. Claudia was leaning in so far apparently she fell into the well, pulling me along with her. As an instinct Dean grabbed my arm and tried to keep us out of the well, but he ended up going head first. We all yelled as we went down and I closed my eyes awaiting the painful bottom of the well.

It never came.

Instead I felt a wave of energy, it was the best way to describe it. A tunnel that made our world fades fast and a light at the end. "Wow." Claudia manages to say as she tightens her grip on my hand. We float there, apparently there's no gravity, and we try to decide what to do. That was, until Claudia started screaming and her necklace was glowing a soft pale green.

Dean and I both jumped, I don't think either of us had ever heard her scream before. We looked at her and she was curled up into a ball. "It hurts!" She yelled, tears coming down her face. I stared at her with shock. I didn't even know what to do, nothing looked wrong. "My spine, it feels like it's being ripped out!" She screamed. There wasn't anything we could do, but try to get to the light up ahead. Dean picked her up and cradled her as we started towards the light.

As if that wasn't bad enough, with the screaming and tears from our best friend, something seemed more wrong. I had a bad feeling growing in my stomach. I turned to see something that made my heart stop. That demon from the first episode of InuYasha; Mrs. Centipede. "Impossible." I breathed as I watched her approach us. "Go! Faster!" I yelled as I ushered my friends towards the light. As she got closer I put my hand out, wishing that she'd just stop. Claudia's necklace began to glow again and then the strangest thing happened.

She did.

I glared at my hand. What the hell just happened? I thought to myself as I watched her there; her eyes looking around terrified. I pushed her back with my mind and was quite amazed as it worked. Like all the cliché movies out there I just developed a power. I turned to my friends who both seemed as amazed as I did. "Let's keep moving?" I suggested and soon enough we reached the light.

We were now standing at the bottom of the well. Instead of the crumbling shack, there was endless blue sky. Instead of the sounds of hustling cars there were birds. Claudia, who had now stopped screaming, pried herself from Dean and started to stand, grabbing the wall for support.

That's when I saw it. Dean probably saw it as well, because it wasn't there before. Something that was so out of place I let a gasp escape my lips. There was a wolf tail on my best friend. Her ears were a tipped a bit more, and her hair was slightly darker. If Dean hadn't carried her out of that tunnel than I would have thought it would have been a different person.

"Claudia?" Dean asked as he took a step back. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is stupid." Claudia said. "Why are you both looking at me like I have six heads."

"Six heads? No. A wolf tail and some pointy ears? Yes." I stated. I walked up to her and crouched down. I looked up at the now shocked Claudia. I grabbed her tail and gave it a small tug. She yelped and giggled as we all stared in awe.

"Well, we could play with Claudia's tail, but I think that we should get out of this well." Dean suggested. We nodded our heads and assessed how high the well wall was.

"Alice, did you have to fall down the biggest rabbit hole?" I asked Claudia jokingly. We laughed.

"Maybe I could jump up?" Claudia suggested, and before we knew it Claudia was out of the well. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled as she floated easily through the air. She landed somewhere outside of the well, while Dean and I stood with our arms crossed. Two hands appeared a few moments later, they were close enough for both Dean and I to grab, and sooner than we thought we were pulled out of the well.

"What the hell type of fan fiction did we just throw ourselves into?" Dean asked as we stared at a slightly older cast of the InuYasha anime.


End file.
